Alexander Anderson vs Michael Myers
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Alexander Anderson, the deadly Paladin, has been dispatched by the Vatican to eliminate the demonically possessed serial killer, Michael Myers. Can the Vatican's deadliest anti-demon agent destroy the serial killer with the demonic soul, who so far has proven invincible?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Halloween.**

The girl screamed as she ran through the house, a man in overalls and a white mask walking casually after her, knowing she couldn't escape. The girl reached a window and struggled to open it, but the window refused to move. She felt a hand grip her, and struggled, to no avail, as the man was far stronger than she was.

He turned her to face him, shoving her against the window. He then raised the knife to kill her, when suddenly a blade slammed into the serial killer's arm, pinning it to the wall. The girl and the serial killer turned to see a blond haired man in a white coat enter the room, a wide smile on his face, his eyes shielded by white spectacles. He wore a massive gold crucifix on a long chord around his neck, which clearly marked him as a priest or some form of church official.

"We all walk in the Valley in the shadow of the Death, but those who accept the Lord Jesus Christ shall know no fear, for thou art with us. Amen."  
The girl ran behind the priest, hiding behind him. The serial killer stood and stared, emotionless.  
"So you're the great demonic serial killer Michael Myers. The Barabis and spawn of Satan who mocks the Father in Heaven's creation, and his kingdom. I am Father Alexander Anderson, the hand of God, the bringer of divine justice. May death quickly find all those who spit in the face of the Lord Jesus Christ! Amen."

Michael showed no sign that he had even heard, seeming to regard the priest as someone who was talking nonsense. He had never heard anyone talk like that before. For some reason, he had still not pulled the blade out of his arm.  
"Words of the Lord spoken through an agent of Iscariot such as myself would never make sense to a Goliath such as yourself, an uncircumcised mongrel who mocks the armies and will of God."

Anderson turned to see the girl for the first time.  
"Ah, the little Mary Magdalene. The one who needs salvation from the works of the devil. I'm not here to rescue you, but if you follow back where I came from, you'll find the wall cut open. Leave, and don't call the police. They'll only get in my way."

As the girl ran out, Alexander Anderson turned to face Michael Myers, who had just pulled the divine blade out of his arm.  
Michael walked slowly towards Anderson, while Anderson walked just as slowly towards Michael, smirking sadistically into Michael's blank, emotionless face. Anderson walked to close proximity with Michael, and Michael raised his knife, stabbing Anderson through the chest. Anderson's smirk widened, and he slashed at Michael, slicing his side open. Michael showed no reaction at all, while Anderson prepared to attack again.

Anderson was about to slash Michael in half, when Michael gripped both Anderson's hands, crushing him with superior strength. Michael then stabbed Anderson through the face, splitting his spectacles in half, and piercing his brain. Michael then dropped the prone Anderson, heading out to go after the girl.

Anderson rose to his feet, the hole in his face sealing up.  
"You have no idea what you're messing with. Divine punishment, and I as his holy instrument. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We are no more than dust, and to the dust we shall return. Amen."  
Michael turned to attack Anderson, but Anderson slammed into him, stabbing him with two blessed blades. Anderson then jumped back, feeling Michael's knife cut a deep wedge into his face, which rapidly sealed up.

Anderson then flung dozens of blessed blades into Michael, piercing every single vital organ at least twice. Michael staggered, but still showed no sign that he felt it. Anderson then stuck a blessed blade through each of Michael's feet, nailing his feet to the floor. Michael stabbed Anderson and lifted him up, starting to cut him open like a fish. Anderson felt the pain, but no amount of pain would cause the great Paladin, Father Alexander Anderson, Iscariot's deadliest, genetically altered operative, to back away from his mission.

Anderson slid another blessed blade from his sleeve, and stabbed Michael in the arm, twisting the blade and forcing Michael's fingers open by hitting a tendon. Anderson then shoved Michael against the wall, sticking a blade through each of Michael's hands, before pulling out two more blessed blades, and swiping off Michael Myers' head, watching as the emotionless face hit the floor.  
"Amen."

Anderson stood at the outside of the building as the paramedics loaded Myers into the Ambulance, his corpse covered by a sheet, but the blood a clear giveaway of his death. A deep voice suddenly rang out behind Anderson.  
"Well executed, Father. I can't help but respect you, but you should realise that this is not truly his end."  
Anderson turned and attacked Alucard, slicing his head off. Alucard's body hit the ground, but then broke apart and reformed in the same place, smirking.  
"I'm not here to fight you, Father. I'm in fact here to help. The demonic soul that made him like this is not dead as he is. It will pass on to another member of his family. A child, if history is anything to go on."  
Anderson put his blades away. "A child? You mean his seventeen year old sister, Laurie Strode?"  
Alucard smirked. "Of course not. She is far too old. Demonic souls prefer to inhabit children. Probably because they taste better."

Anderson snarled, slashing Alucard in half and walking away, not looking back as Alucard reformed.  
"I must return to Rome, vampire, but next time we meet, I'll rip you apart."  
Alucard smirked. "I look forward to it."

Miles away, a young man fell to the floor, dead. His six year old sister stood over him, wearing a mask, and brandishing a large kitchen knife, dripping with her older brother's blood. Under the mask, the little girl's face was blank. One way or another, Michael Myers was back.

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. Michael Myers is stronger than Alexander Anderson, but there is no denying that Anderson's brutal attacks with the blessed blades would be adequate to do the one thing that is guaranteed to kill Michael: severing his head.

2. Michael effortlessly outlasts human opponents, but Anderson's regeneration would allow him to survive long enough to decapitate or dismember the otherwise almost invincible serial killer.

3. Michael Myers is heavily implied to be the result of demonic possession, and it has been said many times that killing him would only pass the evil to another, and the other is always a family member. 


End file.
